A different Gohan
by Baby-Bowler and Girsgrl
Summary: **2nd Chappie up**A/U. A cocky Gohan and his life of placing bets, beating the crap outta ppl and eating popcorn.
1. Bets placed and a new guest

My First A/U Gohan Fic  
  
(A.N/ this is an idea ive had for a while and there might be alot of OOC in most places ^_^ and Goku already knows that he was found in a space pod and Gohan can graduate collage due to his smarts.)  
  
Chap.1 Proluge . By Baby Bowler  
  
  
  
Gohan and his father were flying to Kame island for the reuion, "Now Gohan, try to be a bit more open today 'K?" asked Goku. "Fine" replied Gohan boredly, Goku hadn't stopped talking about it for days and he was really getting annoyed. * 10 mins later * They landed on Kame Is. and Bulma, Krillen, Roshi and Oolong kame out to meet them. "Hey guys, long time no see huh?" said Goku with a goofy grin on his face. "Yeah" answered Krillen. "Goku, who is that kid next to you?" questioned Bulma."I would like you to meet my son Gohan", the others looked at the boy who was supposed to be Gokus son, he had really spikey hair that ended just below his shoulders, dark slightly evil eyes, a tail wraped around his waist and a small, lean, musculear body covered up by a black and blue gi (like the one Goten wears but the orange bit is black).  
  
"Are you sure, I mean he dosen't seem anything like you", stated Roshi. "Course he's my son, how many people do you see with natural spikey hair?", Goku reasoned. While the gang was talking, Gohan sat at the edge of the water and was thinking about the strange feeling he had at the begining of the day. He walked up to his dad, "Something bad is going to happen very soon, involving a fight and uncovered secrets" revealed Gohan with a glazed look.  
  
"what" yelled Bulma "and how do you know what will happen hmm Gohan?". He just shrugged and said "Just a feeling, and i bet 15 zeni that I'm right". " I thought you gave up betting?" inquired Goku (major OOC). "Dad, I said I gave up betting with demons, anyway Bulma do we have a deal?" asked Gohan. "Deal", confirmed Bulma.  
  
"Well, well lil brother, I thought you would have destroyed this pathetic mud ball by now?". * To be continued *  
  
Wadda u think hmm? Short I know but it 3:30 am here and i want to watch 'rage' (its an Aussie music show). This is my 1st fic so i will continue as long as i have atleast 1 person who likes it. Anyway C ya later from: Baby Bowler. Taize: Reveiw ^_^ 


	2. Gohan Kills uncle Raddie

FINALLY!!!!!!  
  
"Well lil brother, I thought you would have destroyed this pathetic mud ball by now." said a man, his voice hinted with curiousity. He was wearing a strange armour, and he had long spiky hair. Goku looked confused, as always.  
  
"Who are you?", questioned Goku, sternly. Gohan was looking amused. 'This could be fun', he thought.  
  
"I'm hurt you don't reconise your own older brother, Karkarott", stated the man.  
  
"I don't have a brother, and my name is Goku".  
  
Gohan had disapeared inside the house and returned with popcorn. He walked up to Bulma as Goku and Raddiz continued their talk. "Still on with our bet", said Gohan as he sat down beside her, poping some popcorn into his mouth. "Is that all you think about?', she said huffly. He shrugged and went back to wayching the fight that had broken out.  
  
"Hey watch it!" yelled Gohan as a ki blast came at his precious popcorn.  
  
"Who is that child Karkarott?, asked Raddiz, eyeing Gohans tail. 'A saiya- jin hn?'.  
  
"Stay away from my son", yelled Goku charging at his brother. Raddiz hit him straight in the head and he fainted. Raddiz flew towards Gohan. He just stood there, no emotion.  
  
"You look like you would make a fine warrior some day", pointed out Raddiz.  
  
"You think so", said Gohan with fake enthusiasism, but his uncle didn't notice. 'The amazing idiotic brothers', thought Gohan. And he flew swiftly behind his uncle and snapped his tail and Raddiz sceamed. "But sadly, you'll never make it as one", said Gohan shaking his head. And he put his foot staight through uncle Raddiz's humungous head.  
  
He flew down to Bulma."My zeni please" he stated simply.  
  
"Huh? oh yeah right.", said Bulma getting over the shock of seeing a lil kid beat the crap out of his uncle and handed over the zeni.  
  
"Pleasure doin business with ya", and he bowed.  
  
Krillen and the rest were carrying Goku inside. Bulma walked in and the demi-saiya-jin followed. The Z senshi just stared at him in shock. "i know i'm amazing, now will you plz stop staring at me". They turned away quickly.  
  
Just then, Piccolo fell through the roof.  
  
(Baby: HA!! Just because i haven't updated in a long time dosen't mean a long chappie. ^_^  
  
Girsgrl: Have you seen my taquitos?  
  
Eedken: yes i have, and they were delicous  
  
Girsgrl: HEY!!!  
  
Baby: if you reveiw, you get a plushie of whatever DBZ character youv want and maybe a cyber taquito.  
  
Girsgrl/Evil!Gohan: TAQUITOS!?!?!?!  
  
Baby: uh-oh  
  
Girsgrl/Evil!Gohan: GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!! *they chase Baby off into the distance* |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| \/ Reveiw Button: I am your fwend...I am your fwend...I am your fwend...etc 


End file.
